Talk
by LibraDiva83
Summary: Confused,Unsure, And Shut Off Terry tries to Get Max to Do The One Thing She Won't Do Lately...Talk


_**Talk**_

**I do not own anything except what I made up and added.(all of my story idea's are my own) enjoy: LibraDiva83**

It was a cold, dark and gloomy night out in the month of October. She had nothing to do and didn't feel the need to watch her usual TV. In her bedroom Max just laid in her bed in the dark and waited for the heat to come up. But she was still struggling with what to do with her time. Now that Terry wasn't around as much due to her new rule. Though Terry didn't officially know because she didn't tell him. In fact Max didn't tell him pretty much anything for the last 3 or 4 weeks. It was a hard rule to stick to because Terry would come to mind just about everyday, different times of course. The timing of tonight thought was in the late hours after 11 pm. Max knew it would be a rough rule to keep, but she had to try and stick with it. She forbid even the action of the thought of Terry. It was just too hard to be around him and not just be feeling on a friendship level anymore. Max told herself out loud "I just need some time until I'm normal again, simple" Then Max's cell begin to ring Chris Brown Deuces was Terry's ring tone. Therefore Max didn't need to look at her caller I.D to know who it was. Then Max's cell begin to vibrate and ring at the same time cause it was a text from Terry. Max read the text and it said "_**I know u c me callin u Max**_" Max closed her cell and put it back on the night stand. Then Max's notebook mailbox alert came on announcing that she had new mail in her box. Max opened it and it was a email from Terry "_**Max, now u won't return my email's**_". Max closed her email and signed out of her account. Then a few minutes later an instant message came up _**"why won't u talk to me Max"**_. Max turned on the lamp and closed her notebook and unplugged it. After a few moments Max felt hungry and decided to go to the kitchen to make a sandwich. She thought "something to munch on then I will go back to sleep cause I might get weak tonight while on Terry watch". Max pulled on her power puff girls pj pants and slippers and began walking to the kitchen. Once Max was in the doorway between the kitchen and the hallway she saw a dark figure. It was shaped funny and on the kitchen counter so Max pulled out her cell and hit the light switch. It was Terry sitting on the counter eating half of a turkey with mayo sandwich. Walking over to the counter Max said.

"Terry what the hell you scared the sugar cookies outta me"

"Still eating those in bed?"

"Yea, wait what are you doing here?"

"I was trying to figure out what to say to you. Then I thought you might get hungry so I made you a sandwich. While I figure it out then I got hungry while I was thinking. So I started eating it."

"How long ago was that?"

"20 mins ago"

"And did you figure out what to say?"

"No, I thought I go with my first thought."

"Okay so lets hear it."

"Ok why the hell are you avoiding me."

"And who says I'm avoiding you."

"I do and all 200 of my missed called and unanswered texts. And of course we can't forget the emails, picture messages, instant messages, letter mails, vid mails, post cards, telegrams, tweets, fb, and any other type of communication between the human species."

"That's not true"

"It's not true!"

"No"

"Okay then let's explore the evidence further shall we!"

"yes we shall."

"What about all the flowers and candy with notes. And little post it I been leaving all over this place while your at work and sleeping."

You do that when I'm sleeping?"

Well yeah"

"Why"

"Cause I don't wanna wake you Max. I can't sleep when we aren't speaking to each other. Though I have no idea how you can, cause you toss and turn when I am next to you. So you sleeping alone I know you can't sleep. Let alone the fact that I'm not next to you at night."

"I don't avoid you."

"Yes you do, watch."

Terry presses send on his cell while in his pocket and Max's cell plays Deuces again. Max presses ignore and closed her cell and placed it back on the counter.

"Who was that Max?"

"Private caller"

"Bull, Max that was me and you changed my ring tone, so in case I come by and call you I won't know. Well newsflash I know your ignoring my calls."

"Ok fine I have."

"But why Max"

"Cause I been busy ok."

"Oh please Max you been right here doing nothing."

"There just calls and texts Terry."

"But there my calls and texts Max."

"Excuse you, but I have a life that doesn't revolve you."

"Excuse you but 90 percent of it does, just like mine does for you."

"I don't know what the f your problem is Terry, your here now aren't you."

"Yeah but I had to do the batman thing to get in. And I can't believe your waving this off as if nothing is wrong with this picture here."

"I don't see a problem."

"Woman what the hell kinda sugar is on your cookies, cause it sure anit high fructose corn syrup. Cause I can't see how you don't see a problem here. Just what in the bat cave is wrong with you. I know something is, so just tell me so we can solve it. And move on already cause I can't take this."

"Nothing is wrong with me. I just don't feel like having you around me right now. Can I please have some me time."

"Max, do you hear yourself. When have you ever needed me time period. And am I the only one here who see that we have never gone this long without seeing each other. Nah I anit buying this bootleg excuse, something is wrong. Would you please just talk to me Max please."

"Terry there is nothing wrong okay I just wanna be alone for a while."

"No Max no one knows you better than me. Your hiding something otherwise why would you feel so threaten to keep me away."

"Oh man Ter would you just drop it and kick it out already, before I kick you out."

"What is it a boy or something?"

"Oh come on Ter now really a boy."

"yeah a boy that's right I said it and you got defensive eyes. It is a boy, you fell for a boy didn't you?"

"I did not and I'm not talking anymore cause what's the use."

"Come on Max who is he, do we know him, does he go to the Fish Grill or something."

Max just looked at Terry without saying another word.

"Maybe he hangs out at Cheesey Dan's or Club Goth-Em. Maybe goes to Gotham Tech with us.

Max still looks at Terry blank without making a sound.

"Really the silent treatment, ok fine well sense you won't talk maybe you'll listen. I have something I wanna talk to you about Maxie. Which is one of the reasons why I been trying to talk to you, for the last 3 or 4 weeks."

Max sits down on the sofa in the living room area. Terry then turns his back and begins to finish his thought.

"So Max I really need your help on this, I fell in love."

Max eyes and mouth drops as Terry last sentence make waves through her brain to register. Fell in love, what the hell was he talking about and with who. Max saw Terry's lips moving which meant he was speaking but it wasn't making sound waves to her ear drums. Every single one of Terry's words were not coherent as if he never started talking at all. Slow motion and silence was present all around Terry, he might as well not even had been in the same room as Max. Terry shook Max by the shoulders and then she blinked her eyes as she came back to the current moment in time.

"Max did hear anything I just said?"

"What, huh oh yeah sure. I told you I'm not avoiding you if I'm talking to you right now."

"Oh really."

"Yeah."

"That's nice but that's not what were talking about."

"It's not."

"No, you didn't hear a word I said in the past three minutes. I said I fell in love with someone who I don't think loves me back."

"Terry, really that's great and all but I'm in no mood to hear about your wonderful love life."

"Now's not the time for your wonderful sarcasm. And you need to hear this anyway."

"And why is that?"

"Because I fell in love with you Max."

"What."

"You heard me Maxine. I love you."

"Are you sure, when did this happen, how do you know, and why are you telling me this?"

"Yes I'm sure and it happened weeks ago, and I know because when I'm with you I never wanna leave. I see your face when I close my eyes. Your laugh tickles my ears, and your touch makes my heart tremble. Your smile makes my soul glow, and I can only imagine what your kiss would do to my body."

"Yeah I would say you definitely feel something for me."

"No not something Max, love."

"Well why didn't you tell me this weeks ago when it happened. Why are you telling me this now? And what about Dana?"

"I've been trying to tell you this for the longest. What do you think I been calling and sending flowers for. And you know I don't feel anything for Dana anymore, she's been outta my life for years now. You know she moved to Chicago and got married. "

"Well then that's great Terry. I'm honored you feel this way for me."

"Yeah I can see your gleaming with joy. And Max I just poured out my heart to you and your talking as if you just won an award. I mean these are my feelings for you not some title for best computer techie of the year."

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"Well it sounds like that, I mean your not showing any emotion or talking to me."

"I care about you Terry but I just don't wanna ruin our friendship. I'm sorry but I don't feel for you in that way."

"So your saying that you don't have feelings for me that way."

"No I'm sorry."

"Your such a terrible liar you know that."

"What, what are you talking about?"

"You don't feel anything for me right, that's what you just said."

"Yeah."

"So then why go through all the trouble of avoiding me, no returned calls or texts or messages. And my favorite one that you do, keeping the TV and lights off while you hid in your apartment. So you can pretend like your not home at all."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh you don't know what I'm talking about. Can you honestly say you feel nothing for me."

Max looks away.

"Damn it Max TALK to me. Yeah you can't talk to me cause now you know that I know that your lying. What are you afraid of, that I will hurt you?. Max you know me better than that, give me some credit. I've never done anything to hurt you or make you cry. If I have tell me right now and I will never see or talk to you again if that's what you want. Just give me a chance, give us a chance to be together. I will do whatever to make you happy. Whatever you want I will do, whatever you need I will give. Just please say yes, so I can see those string of pearls in your mouth that would be teeth. Smile and shine brighter than a full moon."

"Terry I, I,"

Terry grabbed Max's face gently and caressed her left cheek and whispered to her lips "I know you feel it, I love you, I love you, I love you" Terry kissed Max as passionately as he could with his all. And as the kiss quickly grew to such intended standards, Max became flooded with every pinned up emotion she had for Terry. Terry squinted his eyes tighter as he tried to display what he was feeling inside for Max through his lips. First he softly sucked her top lip between both of his, and loosen. Terry then inhaled the sweetest taste that was Max's breath. A taste that could only be described as liquid raspberry with a touch of honey. Which meant that Max was drinking her favorite tea earlier. Compelled

with a lightheaded daze, Terry gave into the kiss more. Terry sucked Max's bottom lip and then let his fingers of his right hand run between her short pink locks. The texture was so soft they felt like petals from orchid flowers. Max was no longer the person he was in love with to him. She had become love itself inside out. She had the taste, the feel, and smell of love. The one thing everyone in the world was searching for. Max on the other hand was feeling everything she keep deep inside. Fighting along the way from the moment the kiss began. Terry's lips running against hers was amazing. Then Terry's tongue softly and slowly enter her mouth and Max lost all self control. She gave into the feeling inside herself. Max grabbed Terry around his neck with her left hand. And his face with the right hand then she let her left hand go and slide down to his abs. Max's hand made a tight fist and she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled. Terry's hand wrapped around Max's waist pulling her closer to him. Terry's lips tasted like pure vanilla with a hint of peach flavor. Both in need of air Terry lightly pulled away from the kiss giving them a chance to breath. They looked at each other silently with a lost for words. Terry hoped Max felt what he did. And Max hoped Terry couldn't see what she was thinking.

"Do you feel that, I love you. I know you can feel that."

Silent tears began to run down Max's face as she spoke.

"Feel what, a kiss cause that was all it was."

"Don't do that Max. Please don't shut down on me please. Not after what just happened between us."

"Terry I think you should go."

"Your really gonna do this to us. Your not even gonna try. Your just gonna throw us away."

"Us, you keep saying us. There is no us Terry why can't you understand that."

"Just please tell me where did this fear come from. Was it something I did to make you feel this way. Cause the Max I know doesn't give into fear."

"Maybe you don't know me, you just think you do."

"I know you feel something for me and it's more than friends. Because you wouldn't be crying right now."

"Please go Terry."

Terry put his cowl back on and walked to the window and turned back around to face Max.

"I did lie about one thing to you. I didn't just fall in love with you. When we were kids in the sandbox. You kissed me, and we were each others first kiss. I never forgot that moment. I've been in love with you ever since."

Terry left out the window and walked back to her bedroom. Max looked at the picture on the wall by her vanity. It was the moment Terry just mentioned of their first kiss. Terry's mom Mary took it, and they each had a copy of the picture. Max cut the light out and climbed into bed and continued to cry. Trying to ignore what she felt during the kiss. Replaying every word Terry said to her in her head. Max's only conclusion was that it had to be some kinda game he was playing with her. All the years they had known each other, why was Terry telling her now. "No I don't believe him, how could I." she said to herself out loud. Max turned over in her bed and continued to cry. Unknown to her Terry was outside of her bedroom window. Hearing her every word he lowered his head and then said. "You won't give me a chance to prove myself to you. I love you with every beat of my heart. I wish you would just let me."

And with that said Terry left on his way home. On the way he thought what could he do to get Max to understand his feelings. And most of all talk to him, which she wasn't doing.

*****Sequel _**Listen**_ coming soon**.**


End file.
